ten times Marcus and Harry met part 2
by salllzy
Summary: another collection of fics where Marcus meets Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it is safe to say that I am back writing. This is another collection of Marcus meets Harry ficlets so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight, if I did then it would pure slashy goodness and bella would be dead. I also do not make any money from these stories. **

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

#1#

Marcus walked along the beach of Volterra, he watched as the waves washed gently against the sand as if it was washing away all doubts. Marcus for once was not wishing to be with his long lost love, no he was on a mission, a mission to find his little merman whom he had spotted several months ago.

At first the three thousand year old vampire could not believe his eyes until he saw the tail, a fish like tail gently splashing the water. Marcus looked and blinked several times making sure that he was not seeing things, when it turned out he wasn't he watched as the tail continued to splash the water. Carefully walking closer he saw the tail was a deep emerald colour, making sure that his footsteps were near silent he looked over the rock and took a unneeded breath the emerald scales melded into soft pale flesh. But what had Marcus's attention was the panic filled green eyes, eyes that were begging him to help.

Carefully and slowly walking forwards he grabbed the fishing net and began to untangled the tail, and watched as the pain left the eyes only to be replaced with gratitude. A breath taking smile filled up the face as the merman spoke in a musical soft voice

"Thank you for saving me."

Marcus nodded his head and in one swift movement had picked up the merman and placed him in the sea, as Marcus walked he could feel his expensive suit become wet with salty sea water. Knowing that his suit was ruined he lamented the fact that he would have to get rid of it, once the water was at his waist he carefully placed his bundle into the sea.

Walking back to the shore he heard

"Should you need me, allow you need to do is stand at the oceans edge and whistle. I shall come."

Now here he was several months later stood at the edge of the beach, looking out over the ocean he whistled. For a few moments nothing happened until he heard

"You called?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight, if I did then it would pure slashy goodness and bella would be dead. I also do not make any money from these stories. **

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

#2#

A sorrow filled howl echoed across Britain every magical creature heard it and felt the sorrow, many bowed their heads for the howl marked the death of pack, the death of a family member. Each race had their own way of sending such messages but the howl was the most primitive one, the one that was used by nearly every creature and every being.

As many people bowed their heads, some sneered and continued on with their daily lives not caring about the pain that someone else was in, never stopping to thing that one day it could be them. That it could have been them sending such a mourn filled howl, but they were spared the pain, they were spared the suffering but one person, one person had just found the last of his pack, his family dead.

Harry James Potter had mourned many losses, he had seen many of his family and friends dead. But seeing his sister's mutilated corpse he couldn't help the howl of sorrow that left him nor could he stop himself from shifting, bones snapped and creaked under the strain of a forced change. The whites of his eyes turned black as he shifted into his form a Chimera, one of the worlds most feared creatures. As he shifted he never noticed the lone figure stood behind him with red eyes filled with understanding and sympathy, as he howled in pain and rage he never seen the figure slowly dig a grave for his sister.

As the moon raised higher into the sky the howling slowly stopped, as Harry shifted back he was over come by sobs. Sobs that wracked his body with the force of them, pounding the ground he screamed in rage, pain and anger. He was truly alone now. The last of his family was dead and gone never to come back.

As Harry stood on shaky legs he noticed a freshly dug grave and a vampire gently placing his sister's body into the ground, in that one moment the pain seemed to disappear as he saw a rare moment. Waling forwards he whispered in a hoarse voice

"Thank you."

Red eyes turned to him as the vampire replied

"You have no need to thank me."

Harry managed a weak grin as Sarah's body was placed in the ground, her chest split wide open and a smile on her face. The anger and rage welled up again, but Harry stomped it down he would find whoever did this and kill them, slowly and brutally. Placing a red rose on his sister's body he smiled and murmured

"Even in death she still smiles."

The vampire looked at him oddly

"Truly?"

Harry nodded his head as he looked at the vampire, in that moment he saw himself in the vampire he saw a survivor. Placing the last of the dirt on his sister's remains he smiled and began to walk away when the deep voice of the vampire stopped him

"If you could have your revenge would you."

Harry didn't hesitate

"Yes."

Not bothering to turn around, Harry continued to walk until he felt a cold hand on his shoulder stopping him as the voice continued to speak

"Then come to Italy with me little one, and I promise you that you will have your revenge."

Looking deep into his eyes Harry saw only truth before saying

"My name is Harry Potter."

The vampire smiled before speaking

"Marcus Volturi."

Neither seen the three spirits watching over them, nor did they see the smiles that were passed between the three woman. If they had turned back they would of seen the apparitions of their loved ones watching them, smiling knowing that everything would be well now. But alas they didn't turn back, they didn't look back so they never saw.

Whenever the two felt down they would feel something, as if their loved ones were watching over them still looking out for them and they were right.

The three women smiled and watched as the two found happiness in each other, they did not care that they would have to wait years to see them, time to them did not matter. For now they were happy and to them that's all that mattered.

It would be five thousand years before the group was reunited many tears were shed, and many laughs were heard but none of them cared.

They were together again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight, if I did then it would pure slashy goodness and bella would be dead. I also do not make any money from these stories. **

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

#3#

Harry growled in frustration, he had moved to this small shitty town called Forks! I mean who the hell calls a town after a eating utensil?

He had been sent here, while the remaining Death Eaters were on the lose, he was nineteen for Merlin's sake! He had been classed as a adult by Wizarding law for two years now! But noooo, they had to make more decisions behind his back and send him here!

Harry wasn't bitter as people thought, he had too many people left alive to allow himself to become bitter. They kept him grounded and stable, which was more than what he could say about anyone else for that matter, not that it mattered to him. The three of them had been split up and sent to different parts of the world, Sarah had landed in Miami and Angela had landed safely in Hawaii. So why was it that he got stuck here?

Right now though it didn't really matter as he had to get to school, not that he wanted to go. The thoughts of skipping school had a very good appeal to him, turning the though over several times Harry went back into the house and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~ Same Time Cullen Residence~~~~~~~~

The Cullen's a coven of vegetarian vampires, peace keeps and generally loved by all that met him. But right now the Cullen home was housing three extra people or vampires known as the Volturi, the three ruling brothers had moved to Forks when Carlisle had phoned them, telling them that Alice had a vision of Marcus's mate moving to Forks and attending the school there. So the three brothers had went to Forks in order to meet Marcus's mate.

Alice Cullen was sitting on the couch smiling when she froze, after a few seconds she frowned her brother Edward looked at her. The entire coven looked at Alice, as Jasper Alice's partner grabbed hold of her and asked

"Love what's wrong?"

Alice frowned

"Marcus's mate wont be in school, today or the rest of the week."

Marcus Volturi was bored of life he had spent years waiting for his mate to be born and meet them, now he was been told that he wouldn't see his mate for a week! The rage that bubbled up wanted to break free, looking at Alice he paid attention to what she was saying

"He wont be at school today because of jet lag then he comes down with something, I'm not sure what because it goes all fuzzy then the vision goes black."

Marcus nearly breathed a sigh of relief, so it wasn't that his mate was avoiding him, his mate was simply ill. Well that he could deal with, he hoped. Marcus frowned to himself couldn't humans get ill more or something? It had been years since he had been human and even longer since he had interacted with one, perhaps he should as Carlisle when he comes back, yes he will do that after all he is the dominant mate he is supposed to look after his mate, but how could he do that if he doesn't know what's wrong with said mate.

Aro looked at his brother and suppressed a snicker, he could feel the cogs inn Marcus's head turning and grinding. While he felt sorry for his brother having a human mate he couldn't help but feel something was going on, something that was eluding them all.

Soon it was time to go to school, and the group set off leaving Esme at home by herself.

~~~~~Harry's home~~~~~~

Harry had awoken after his nap to find his blood on fire arousal streamed through his veins, mentally groaning Harry whimpered it was his heat. His second one since he came into his inheritance, whimpering Harry moved his hand down to his hole and moaned, he could feel the lubrication dripping from him and running down his legs. After a few seconds Harry pushed his finger inside of him and began to thrust it in and out of himself, what he really needed was a mate but for now this would do until he could find one. Arching off the bed Harry came with a groan, as Harry laid panting on the bed he could feel the fire come back and feel his body hardening moving his finger once again, Harry added a second one in a desperate hope to relive the burning ache inside of him.

And he had a week of this? Oh joy!

~~~~~~~One week later~~~~~~

Harry's heat cycle had passed, and he was glad of it. He had managed to make it sound like he was sick, and now that the heat has passed he was expected to go to school. Groaning and grumbling Harry got out of his bed and stumbled tripped and tumbled to the kitchen to get himself some coffee, once he had his coffee he stumbled out of the front door and got on his motorbike before driving away.

By the time he had gotten to the school he wanted to go back home and go to sleep, or never leave his house again. All they did was stare and he didn't like it, removing his helmet Harry cast a disgusted eye over the school and over the group that had assembled he did not want to be here.

Harry mentally snarled when a thinly clad thing for lack of a better word walked up to him

"I'm Jessica Stanley do you need a guide?"

Harry snorted and gave her the once over

"If I need a guide it would be how to open my legs for everyone, and anyone."

Several people snickered, Jessica went a unattractive red

"Who gives you the right to say stuff like that!"

Harry yawned and put his helmet of the back of his bike

"The way your dressed suggests you spread you legs for a living and sleep with you teachers to get your grade, it also suggests you carry your knickers around in you bag and have many children, and judging by those stretch mark I would say that your cunt is currently like a pair of butterfly wings. Its so stretched that you could fit a football up there."

Jessica had burst into tears, and Harry didn't care. Honestly the chit had it coming he really did, he was surprised that she hadn't been attacked by the way she was dressed. It was probably sheer dumb luck that she hadn't been attacked, not that he cared judging by her smell and stretch marks he would say that she has at least, four or five children and possibly another one on the way if her scent was anything to go by.

He didn't care that everyone was staring at him, he didn't care that he was getting looks of hate. In all honesty he didn't like this place and the feeling was mutual, he wasn't going to roll over and let someone pat his belly just because they said so. Snorting Harry put his helmet back on and sped away from the school, he couldn't be bothered with this today.

Harry had arrived back home and fell face down onto his couch, he could still feel the lingering effects of the heat. His blood was humming someone or something was at the school and was a strong enough mate that his Neko side had recognised him before they had seen him. With those thought Harry fell back asleep.

~~~~~~Forks School~~~~~~

The entire school had been buzzing with what had happened in the morning, many people wanted to clap the new kid of the back. They had done what many people had wanted to do before but didn't have the guts or balls to do it, now that it had been said Jessica's life was hell and so was Bella swans life for that matter, Bella had been painted with the same brush as Jessica and the plain girl didn't like it. She was going to have the pack or Charlie go and visit the new boy in town and make him see just who he was messing with.

What Bella didn't know was, the pack had nothing against the new comer and Charlie was secretly backing the new comer, and had resolved his will Charlie swan was putting his foot down hard.

Everyone was chatting to each other, no one could concentrate at all. Everyone was talking about what had happened Jessica had been pulled out of the school after she had phoned her parents. She had expected her parents to take her side, but the slap that her mother had delivered had spoke different stories. Now she was getting her children back and been forced to look after them, Jessica bemoaned her fate her life was now over, little did she know that in eight months time she would have another baby brining the total number of children up to six.

Marcus was proud of his little mate, not only had he stood up for himself he had also put the little chit into her place. But what he didn't like was the fact that he had went back home, his little one was missing out on school or was his little mate still not feeling well? Maybe he was still ill from what Carlisle had told him it was normal for humans to still be ill even after they had gotten over the worst of it, from what he could understand his Mate could be ill for a month before he would get better. It all depended on how well he took care of himself, Marcus was hit by a stray thought what if his little on didn't take care of himself? What if he was living by himself? Thoughts ran rampant in Marcus's head as he thought about everything that could go wrong, or that was wrong with his little on. With a silent huff Marcus made up his mind to go and see his little on later on, just to make sure that he was alright.

It wasn't like he was going to spy on him or anything. Honest!


End file.
